Sugar Rush: Chronicles of a Nobody's Heart
by Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody
Summary: Larxillyan followed the Von Schweetz siblings and their friends back to Litwalk's Arcade. She was warmy accepted in Sugar Rush and in the Von Schweetz family, Vanellope created a code box to her. But she can't fight her nature, or at least she thought, but when she began to fall in love by Swizzle, she notice everything is changing, but is it good or bad? Full summarie inside
1. Prolog: Escaping

_Different from her sister, Skola Frostberry, Larxillyan was an independent Nobody and refused to be reunited with her original self, but she followed the Von Schweetz siblings and their friends back to the Arcade. She was warmy accepted in Sugar Rush and in the Von Schweetz family. Vanellope created a code box to her. But the colision between it and her nature will bring troubles to them, when she discovers she and Vanillary have a powerfull connection and more than it, she's slowly gaining a true heart, but can she and Vanillary be whole separated? Couples includes VanillaButter, GloydXOC and SizzleXOC for now, maybe can contain some Hero's Cuties and CrumbelinaXOC scenes too, and some Kingdom Hearts references and slight spoilers from both, the WIR movie and the anterior histories of the Von Schweet Chronicles._

**Hello, name's Laxillyan, formely Larxillyan, The Dark Light, and adopted Larxillyan Von Schweetz. I really think I should had changed my name, since this one come from the people who created me and I hate so much, maybe something like Lexy Frostberry, but I used to this name by now. This is my history, but don't tell how everything begun, for it you'll need to read Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart and Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Princess' Heart by Sticky Wipplesnit II or just jeep reading this, I don't mind, really. In fact, I think this actitude is what cause all I'm going to tell you. So sit down and read. Welcome to the history how I conquered a place to me in Sugar Rush and turned myself in a normal candy girl.**

* * *

**Chronicles of a Nobody's Heart**

_**Prolog: Escaping**_

**Larxillyan P.O.V**

I just sat there on a dark chocolate rock, watching the group going towards the portal. Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun, holding hands, smiling to each other. Vanillary, Vanellope and Ralph, talking and laughing happy. And Rancis and Ron, also talking happily with each other. They not even remembered I was there, not even a goodbye.  
Not that I really mind. I could feel sad or angry, but being a Nobody I have no real feelings, but sincerelly, I thought after all that they would be a little more nice, at least.  
Maybe I should had followed Skola's exemple and reunited back with my real self, but so I would just give up all my existence? No. No this Nobody.

King Mickey and Sora where at both sides of the portal, ready to close it as the others cross back to their world.

I looked back to my world, a land of dark, sour and spicy candies, faded to an eternal night, a ghosty realm. Vanellope could fix all other worlds, but the King said it wa too late to save mine, so, what I had? Nothing? Maybe it was to what Nobodies where destined. I looked back to the portal, beginning to open, blue sparks glowing from it. I almost could see through it, a beutiful blue train in a dark tunnel, leading for a light station, crowded with the most different kinds of game characters, various other tunnels leading to many different games... I asked myself if I could really see it, or if this immages were comming from Vanillary?

I shook my head and wached they disappearing through the portal and so the portal beginning to be closed by Mickey and Sora. So I made a decision, I runned towards the portal and jumped through it before they could catch me or the portal close totally.

* * *

**Vanillary's P.O.V**

It was good to be going back home. The portal was closing behind us and the train comming to take us to GCS before Vanellope and I finally closes the portal on our side.

But I still felt I was losing something, like part of me wasn't there.

"You're fine kid?" Ralph asked me, puting a conforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, a soft smile on my face.

"Yeah Ralph, I'm fine. But I'll be better back in Sugar Rush."

"It's about Larxillyan, it isn't?" Vanellope asked.

"She made her choice." I said.

"But, her choice or your choice, you're leaving behind a part of you. You'll be better when the portal be closed." She assured me.

I smiled wider and was ready to be sure everything would be fine by now when the portal light grew brighter and a figure rolled by the ground to stop at our feet.

Larxillyan stood up and cleaned the dust from her lime-green jacket, like we aren't even there. The train finally stopped at the station and she was the first to walk in. I and my friends shared a puzzled look but followed her.

The journey was totally silently, but not a bad silence, we didn't needed to say anything to each other, we were all sharing the same feelings of happiness and relief and enjoying each other's company. We all, except for Larxillyan. Instead sitting with us, she was standing alone in the front of the train, looking by one window, but her minty green eyes seemed so distant from the dark tunnel. I sighed. Not everything was fine as I wished.

* * *

**Vanellope's P.O.V**

I watched Larxillyan at the window. I could understand what she was thinking. It was probably the same thing I just felt back when I was a glitch. Why was I there? What was my purpose? If I wasn't even suppose to exist, so why I existed? Feeling everytime of my life I should find a way to prove I could be one of them, I could be normal, or that be different wasn't so bad.  
I already passed by situations like that, seeing the others reunited and I standing far away, alone.  
I looked back to my sister and saw she was also watching her lonely Nobody. I knew she was feeling guilty, but I also knew it wasn't her fault.  
"Vanilla!" I called.  
She looked at me, I smiled.  
"She'll be fine. You two will. You just need a little of time." I assured.  
"I was just thinking... I would do the same thing if I was her, and still I feel it isn't the best for us."  
"But it is." I replied. "The best for you is what you want to do, no matter what others think you should do."  
"I think you two should take her along to Sugar Rush, I think it could help her a litle." Ralph suddenly said, surprising us, I looked up to him and smiled.  
"It's a great idea!" Vanillary muttered.  
"If the others..." I began.  
"Read here 'Taffyta'." Vanillary added.  
"...didn't ruin everything." I completed.  
I stood up and walked to her.  
"Larxy!" I called, she looked at me like I was an alien she was seeing for the first time. "So..." I crossed my hands behind my back and tried to smiled. Without know what to say, I took of my pocked a chocolate bar. "You want?" I offered.  
She studied it but took and put on her pocket, ignoring me again.  
"What brough you here?" She looked back at me. "Not I'm complaining, I'm just curious. What made you let your world to come here?"  
Larxillyan just shrugged. I sighed, she was hard to deal with.

"You don't smile for anything, do you?" I joked, besides I thought that wasn't going to cheer her up. She just kept staring at me. "Like to race?" She didn't replied.  
"Say something!" I protested, no reaction. I crossed my arms. "Right., I will let you alone." I walked back to my friends, but I wasn't going to give up of her. Wanting or not, she was one of us, and we never give up of a friend.


	2. 1 - First Meetings

**Larxillyan's P.O.V**  
I watched Vanellope walk back to her friends. She sat back on her place, between Ralph and Rancis, the last one put an arm around her shoulders. I shook my head and looked back through the window to the dark tunnel, sometimes lightened by blue, eletricity sparks.  
I took the chocolate bar Vanellope game me and bite it. Sweet chocolate, to me who grew used to dark chocolate, it tasted so good.

So the train finally stopped. Before I could react, Vanellope runned to me and pulled me out of the train.  
"C'mon Larxy, you need to see it!" She exclaimed, cleary happy. I gave her no resistance and let she take me to the other side of the portal.  
It was exactly as I immagined. I asked myself from where she and her sister come and principally if it was really so looked like with where I come. I think one of them told me it. Well, at least I wasn't alone anymore, not that I really mind with it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**  
The five kids walked back to Sugar Rush, they really don't wanted to break the group apart but was needed.  
"Let's forget all it even happened." Vanillary said as they walked down the rainbow bridge.  
"Let's back to our normal lifes." Vanellope said. "Pretend we never let this world, pretend we aren't more than normal Sugar Rush racers."  
"Tell this lat one for you and your sister." Ron said. "Rancis and I are still as normal as we were before all this."  
Larxillyan just watched them, walking a little behind, attently to the world around her. Not she was going to record all the ways so easily.  
"So, Larxy, what about Sugar Rush?" Vanellope asked, trying to include her on the group.  
"Not so different from home." She shrugged. "I can survive here."  
"We're going to present you to the other racers, fine by you?" Vanillary asked.  
In fact wasn't so fine, meet people, but she nodded, she needed to.

"Oh, c'mon, you'll like them." Vanellope assured. "Mostly of them, at least."  
She just nodded again.  
"Hey, you're sure she isn't mute?" Ron asked.  
"Of course I'm not!" She protested. "But what you want I say?"  
"I dunno. Maybe at least a thank you for we had saved your life." Rancis suggested, not really angry, he kept smiling.  
"Thank you." She muttered inexpressively.  
And in that tense mood they arrived at the start line, they saw their karts were still at a side, where they had let them.  
"Well let's find the others." Vanillary said.  
"Someone has to stay here." Vanellope warned.  
"You stay with her." The first twin suggested.  
Vanellope nodded and turned to their new friend. "C'mon Larxy, the others will be here soon." She pulled Larxillyan to the presidential stand.

"So, it's a kind of Racing game?" She looked around. "A little too girly to two tomboy presidents like you and your sister." She commented.  
"Well, we weren't programmed like this, the game was. We were programmed to be princesses, but a guy invaded and took the game over, turned me into a glitch, Vanillary escapped and passed the years pretending be another person, so Ralph come and saved us, but the outcasted years had turned us in what we are now. We three aren't so different as you think. I felt it when we meet, and it's the reason, I want you to be one of us."

"Yeah, I already heard it." Larxillyan's expression turned dark again and she walked down the stand.  
"Hey, I said something wrong?" Vanellope asked, following her.  
But Laxillyan wasn't hearing anymore, distracted by the sound of kart's engines and ano by one seventeen karts parked at the line. Three were Rancis, Ron and Vanillary's ones, but the others Laxillyan didn't recognized.

* * *

**Larxillyan's P.O.V**  
Oh, right, I had never expected they were too much, but sill a little group to a so big place. Well, better than one girl alone in a whole land like that.  
The first kart parked just behind Vanillary was green, with candy cane engines and purple gumdrops wheels. It's driver was the first to rush to me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes behind glasses wearing a candy cane t-shirt, green skirt and purpul tights with gumdrops.  
"Hello there. Name's Marshlia Lolicorn, but everyone call me Marsh. Welcome to Sugar Rush. You are..."  
"Our new sister, Larxillyan Von Schweetz." Vanellope said happly before I could say anything.  
"A new race, uh?" A girl with platinum-blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, wearing a ping dress under a red jacket, with green collar and white strippes on the sides, pink and white stockings and sneakers, white gloves and a pink and green strawberry cap, looked me up and down, with obvious disaprovation. "Look, president, tell us what's up. She seems one of us but, first, they ever warn us when a new racer is unlocked and they didn't; second, she seems more like your recolor than your sister; third every race is unlocked due at closing time or after the rooster what lead us to four, where had you four been during all this time? What where that things that took over Sugar Rush and suddenly vanished? And who was that strange girl?" She asked Vanellope, all in a time, obviously angry.

"Taffyta, calm down!" Another girl asked. This one had green eyes and hair and a smile as happily as I never expected see, not even in the all-smilling Von Schweetz sisters, group that I seeed to belong now. She was wearing a bright pink jacket, dark pink skirt with a light strippe close to the low border, brown shirt with dark brown strippes, brown leggings with pink polkadots, black boots, decorated with pink icing waves and a cake hat, brown, coveren in pink frosting and with a candle on top, that was surprisingly lightened.  
"Calm down Candlehead!" Taffyta exclaimed. "Not because they are presidents they can do what they want and not even give us an explanation." She protested.  
"She's right and yoiu know it." Rancis said to Vanillary.

"No." I protested. "You don't need to know. It's particular of the Heart Warriors and me." I also looked her up to down with a disaprovation look. "It's Taffyta, right?" I crossed my arms.  
"Muttonfudge to you."  
"All right Muttonfudge, let me alone and I lot you, or, you can choose continue being mean to me and you'll certainly regret it."  
"Who are you to threat me?" She asked angry."  
"Girls, calm down!" A boy pushed each of us to a side.

* * *

**Swizzle's P.O.V**  
I was curious about what was going on. Vanellope, Vanillary, her outside friends, Rancis and Ron had disappeared, our game hasn't being unplugged just because of the Ruler of Codes, a mysterious figure who walks randomly by GCS and has conquered a great power above all codes before it's game being unplugged.  
Now they were back, and we haven't even seen the President an she was asking for a meeting.  
Besides my curiosity I was the first to arrive at the start line. All the other racer were there, but had a new girl I didn't knew.  
I firstly thought it was good. We haven't a new racer since Marshlian, and it was just two weeks after the reset. But so I remembered, haven't been announced another unlocking, neither had been the game upgraded, so where she came? Who she was? And why she seemed like a Vanillary's recolor?

She was really looked like Vanilla, but her hair was dark chocolate-brown instead black and her eyes a different green tone. She was dressed exactly like Vanillary also, but her jacket and pants were lime-green with black strippes on the sides, her boots were dark chocolate-brown and she wore black gloves. She seemed a dark, pretty version of Vanillary.

As usual, Marsh was the first welcome here. Vanellope presented her as she and Vanillary's new sister, Larxillyan Von Schweetz. I couldn't help but quickly came to my mind that Larxillyan had the same letter of Vanillary, except for that strange X.  
So Taffyta began to be mean at the new girl, as ususal. I just don't understand why she even do it. But they way Larxillyan replied her, I never expected a twelve years girl sounding so cold and serious like she did. Taffyta of course exploted. She didn't supported any Sugar Rush character facing her that way, except for Vanellope and Vanillary, and it because they were the Presidents of our game.  
The others just watched them, looking from one to another, like watching a Pong game, so I felt I should interrupt.  
"Girls, calm down!" I asked, separating the two before they attacked each other.  
"Oh, you're at her side now?" Taffyta asked angry at me, so turned to Vanellope. "What guarante you she isn't dangerous? Remember what happened last time we asiled an outsider in our game? You more than everyone should."  
"But Larxy is different." Vanillary protested. "You can trust her as you trust us." She assured.  
But I knew Taffyta had a better point. Not I really believed Larxy was dangerous, but the others...  
"Oh, don't mind her Larxy." I said. "She act this way with every new racer that arrives here."  
But she wasn't hearing. She turned to Vanellope.  
"May I go home now?"  
Vanellope sighed sadly.  
"All right. You'll have a lot of time to meet the others propery."  
So the two walked away, and one by one the other racers did the same. Soon I was standing there alone, without really understand what just happened.


	3. 2 - First Stepps of Knowing

**Franci:I own nothing here, just Larxillyan. Ron belongs to a friend, Smokescreen2814, and Marshlia is created by a guest, cute girl, and named by me, cannon characters and places are from Disney. Any reference to Larxillyan's past life is spoiler from Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart, by Sticky Wipplesnit II (other of my profiles). I really want to thanks to D1v1d3m4n, my new friend, for helping me to correct it.**

* * *

In a few minutes Vanellope and Vanillary parked their karts in front of the castle. Larxillyan climbed out Vanellope's kart.

"So, welcome to your new home!" Vanellope announced, also jumping off the kart. "What do ya think?"  
"Not so different from home." Larxillyan shrugged. "It's good." She added, seeing her new sisters' smiles fading out.  
Vanillary put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh, c'mon, don't mind Taffyta. She's mean to everyone, especially the new ones, but as she get used to you she can be supported."  
Vanellope and Vanillary pushed the big doors ant the three girls entered the castle.

* * *

**(Larxillyan's P.O.V)**  
"What about a tour by the castle?" Vanellope asked me.  
I could guess, by her smile, she was hoping I said yes, but sincerely that really didn't sound like a fun thing to do, principally because I could bet with myself it was the same castle I ever lived in, just a light version of it, plus I was really tired by now.  
"Not now. I really need to rest; I also thought you to would after get back home."  
"Not really tired." Vanillary told me.  
"But if it's what you want, we can..." Vanellope stopped as a small green gumball entered the room.  
"So you two are back, Mrs.'s..." He commented in a really monotone tone, he didn't seem to care if they were in or out the kingdom.  
"Sour Bill, I was going to call you." Vanellope smiled. "We need a guest room ready for Larxillyan as quickly as possible."  
He just nodded and began to walk away, like he wasn't really caring. That was a strange behavior, but I thought better to not ask.  
"I'll help." Vanillary told her twin. "Why you don't take Larxy to a quick lunch while fix it up?" She suggested.  
"I think it's a great idea." I quickly replied. If I needed something more than rest, this thing was food.  
Vanellope took me to the kitchen and the area made me think maybe that castle wasn't as similar as the one I lived in.  
Another thing that surprised me was Vanellope just sitting on a chair and saying me to feel myself home and take anything I wanted to. That guys in where I lived had never really let me free. Princess or not I was just a kid to them, in the begin I thought I was like one of them in training, but the Von Schweetz twins and their friends made me see I wasn't more than a tool in their hands.

I took a slice of a chocolate cake that was in the fridge. While eating I couldn't help but thought it was curious, a fridge made of candy to keep candy. I shook my head, nothing normal in that world.  
Vanillary finally came back.  
"Well, we're giving you a guest room for now." She immediately told me. "But probably tomorrow or after you can choose a room where you want and we can decorate it as you like and make it officially yours."  
"Thank you." I muttered sincerely. I still didn't know why they cared so much about me. Maybe they were still feeling guilty for my hard existence, or maybe, just maybe, they really thought me as their sister. But really, that moment I didn't care about that.  
As she showed me the room I understood why she suggested I would like to change room later.

The room was painted white and pink, with a canopy bed, with sheets of lace and ruffles, on the windows, curtains color pink decorated with lilac butterflies and it to not mention the immense white wardrobe. All in the room was so bright, girly and sincerely not my kind of things. But for one or two days that would have to serve, but certainly I was going to move in the first opportunity I have. For now, all I did was threw myself on the bed and fall asleep, I was too tired.

* * *

(**Vanellope's P.O.V**)

Vanillary and I leaved the room, closing the door behind us, a lot happy with ourselves.

"Now what?" Vanillary asked me.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. What was she talking about?

"She'll just enter the rooster tomorrow and if she wins a place she'll turn into one of us?"

That was a good point. I thought she needed at least to have a code to be a racer, but plugged in or out, she doesn't have one.

"I think I need create her a code first, like I did to Ron."

"But Ron was a glitch. She's..." She couldn't continue. I knew she still felt guilty for all Larxillyan's troubles.

"She's a lost girl who needs a family and a home, one of us now, and we will help her." I assured, firmly but gentle holding her hand.

Vanillary slowly nodded to me.  
"It's just... She has a life even worst that you're when you was a glitch, and when I think it's all because of me..."  
"Don't begin with this again Vanilla, we already decided no one of us is responsible for what happened and we can't change it. Now, all we can do is put everything on right terms. So, what about you take her to a tour when she wakes up?" I suggested happily.  
"Sounds cool!" She exclaimed with a smile. "And what you're going to do?"  
"I need to check something."

I was in my way to the code room when I heard a knock on the front door. I thought about let Sour Bill take care of it and do what I had planned to do, but something made me change my mind and walk to the door.  
As I opened it I found Rancis standing there.  
"Hello Nellie!" He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Rancis, what are you doing here?"  
"Just came to see how you three are doing." He said innocently.  
But I knew that wasn't the true intention.  
"Well, Larxy is sleeping by now. Vanillary and I are very well. Thank you for caring."  
"Well, I also thought better tell you, seems Taffyta managed to scare mostly of the racers. We all know she didn't like new racers, but I think she exaggerated mentioning Turbo."

"We know it, but the others don't. They need a chance to know and get trust on her and what better than one of our welcoming parties?" Why I haven't thought of that before? A party was perfect.  
"So want me to call the boys to begin to plan it?" He asked.  
I smiled. He was even so sweet.  
"Not now. I need to do one thing first. Probably tomorrow I will be with everything done and we can begin."  
"Right. So, I suppose you're busy. See you tomorrow." He waved and walked away.

I really wanted to call him back, but by now I had a most important mission to do, so I closed the door and walked to the code room.

* * *

(**Larxillyan's P.O.V**)  
I didn't take so much to wake up. First, I had never slept so much, second, even with the curtains the room was all lit up, making me wonder how someone could even sleep in that game being every day, or I supposed it was, like the place where I come was always night.  
I covered my head with my pillow, but it didn't help so much, so my only choice was give up and find something else to do.  
I thought about search for the girls but I had a better idea, go to check up on another game at the Central.

I sneaked out of the castle and took my way to the game's exit, ready to get away from that place and those crazy kids that certainly don't want me in their game.

* * *

**I was going to write more but didn't wanted the chapter to be so long, see you at the next.**


	4. 3 - First Adventures and a wrong codding

**This chapter was meant to be updated a long time ago, but I blame Minecraft and Pokémon for the delay, I began to play and just forgot everythinh else, thankfully a friend who was betareading a history for me finished last chapter I had sent her and reminded me I had to get back.**

**I still just own Laxillyan and this script, but who cares? I wasn't ment to receive any money for this anyway, but a review could make my day. But more than all, enjoy!**

* * *

(**Larxillyan's P.O.V.**)

I finally reached GCS, but as I tried to cross the line between the game plug and the central a red light flashed and an alarm sounded. Alert, I ran.

"Get back here!" A voice called me, but I certainly wasn't going to stop. I tried to mix up in the crowd when I bumped someone.

"Sorry." A girl said, imediatly pushing me back to my feet. "Are you all right?"

"I am. Watch out where you walk." I replied.

"Hey, I said sorry, don't need to be so rude."

I finally looked up. There was a girl, about my age and height, long red hair in a braid and saphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue T-shirt, black shorts and a pair of blue and white sneakers, she wore also silver bracelets, with a star-shaper saphire and a silver crown, also with a heart-shaped saphire.

"Hi, you're new here, right?" The redhead asked me with a smile. "I'm Clarion. Clarion Grace Jackson. And you?"

"Larxillyan." I just replied, whiping the dust from my clothes.

"You know, Larxillyan sounds like an anagram of Vanillary, but with a X. Are you two related or something?"

I thought if I should answer to that, I finally decided so.

"We're heart sisters. At least she think so."

"Cool. I would like to have a sister, but all I have is my twin brother, and we aren't the big friends I wished we could. But exactly why was you running?"

"Alarms. It's forbiden to leave Sugar Rush?"

"No. It's just Surge Protector and his stupid security checks. He will just give up if he find something more important to do. He think it's suspicious when people run. But I know where to hide. Come with me!"

Saying this, Clarion dragged me through the Central. I couldn't even see what game she was draggingin me. She just calmed down when they were on the train to the game.

"So, what's the problem between you and your brother?" I asked. I knew very well how it was, not with my 'sisters', but I still knew.

"He's a prince."

"So, you're a princess?"

"I'm not using this crown just for fun. In fact, mom insisted me to. I feel I look like an idiot with this."

"Is it so bad?"

"To a girl of the streets it's strange."

"Looks like we're two lost princess. But how can a princess live on the streets?"

"My brother live with my mother, and I with my father, different games and life styles. I'm the rebel one."

I have to admite, I had a good time with that strange girl. She was a lot like myself, except she had her parents, and some friends, but while we traveled by her home-game, I could notice some things.

First, she wasn't connected to her friends than Vanellope and Vanillary, but besides it she had her father. See the two together remembered me of the girls with Ralph. Clarion was more independent than a family girl.

After a quick lunch she dragged me to Street Fighters, that she said be one of her favority games I have to admite, she's a natural fighter. I just watched, that wasn't much of my style. But so she decided it wasn't fun with me just watching and asked me for a sword's battle. And so I learned one thing more about my first friend: Never say 'no' to her, she will never accept it. She's good with this too, to a ten years old, thief girl. But as it, she was a little tricky too. She didn't mind to cheat.

One hour before the Arcade opening she leaded me back to Sugar Rush. I sincerelly didn't want to go back, but she began to discuss about Arcade rules that made me preffer get back than stay and hear, I just didn't knew what I was going to do in Sugar Rush while the others were busy with their races.

As I walked down the rainbow bridge, I felt a cold shiver down through my spine and after it a sudden glitch shook all my code. A little dizzy, I waited that to finish.

Everything seemed normal, so what had just happened?

* * *

While it in Sugar Rush...

**Vanellope's P.O.V.**

Sour Bill caught me in my way to the code room. When I told him what I was going to do, he tried all ways to stop me. But I already had done it once, what could go wrong?

I typed the password to open the door, and checking if my rope was firmly tied I entered it.

I made a quick check to see if everything was right when I found something, in a dark corn of the room was a ripped, blank code box. I tapped it twice to open, but also inside it was totally blank.

I smiled. Maybe that could help me to accelerate a little the process I had to do. I checked up the connectors of the code, everything seemed in it's right place, so I pushed the box next to my and Vanillary's and began to edit it.

**Name:** _Larxillyan Von Schweetz_

I typed.

**Age:** _9_

**Gender:** _Female_

**Appearence:**

At this point I stopped, when the rest of the informations began to fill by itself, getting me on surprise.

_Fair skin; rosy cheeks; long, dark chocolate hair, covered in random candies; minty gree eyes._

**Original SR clothes:** _Lime green hooded-jacket with black double-strippes at the sides and arms; lime green pants with black double-strippes at the sides; black shirt; dark chocolate boots, decorated with a wave of green icyng; black liquorice belt_

**Personality:**

It was when things began to get strange, when the code glitched, leaving it as a blank space.

**Kart:**

It also remained empty, but this was normal, she hadn't one, but of course that was temporary.

**Backstory:**

Wasn't normal to a Sugar Rush racer have a very well written backstory, but it had been automatic added to my and Vanillary's codes after the restoration and to Ron's when it was created, and it was something I never understanded.

It toot almost five minutes to writte down a good resume of our adventure in Kingdom Hearts.

_CODING COMPLETE_

It announced. I was still confuse, but close the code box and waited it to auto-instal in the game, but it just didn't. I tried to do it manually, but something seemed blocked.

"Oh, c'mon. What's wrong with you?" But of course it wasn't going to answer me, the only thing I could do was try to get help. But first I should find Larxy.

* * *

(**Vanillary's P.O.V.**)

Last thing I wanted was run around Sugar Rush, but when Vanellope come to me and said Larxy had disappeared, our only choice was try to find her, and we knew very well, that we couldn't count with the other racers. Well, not all them. We could count with Rancis, Ron, Muffy, Sticky and Citrusella, maybe with Gloyd, Crumbelina, Swizzle and Nougetsia, but the others, I wasn't sure. Maybe they would be at out side, maybe at Taffyta's.

So we agreed do it alone, but two girls to search by the whole game wasn't so much. We took the rest we had of the day, just to cover half of the game, without any sign of our new sister, leaving one question to us to think about: Had her disappeared by her own or someone had taken her? And was her in the game or had her got out?

I admit, I was worried. Larxy was the kind of girl who could get in trouble in the most simple situations and had a strange attraction to dangerous places. I wished she had chosen a safe place, but knowing her, I had doubts. Very high doubts.

* * *

(**Larxillyan's P.O.V.**)

Instead of get better, the glitches were getting worse. I could barelly stand up. I rested my back against a tree and tried to keep me up. I breath deeply and tried to calm down the pain. Seemed to work for a time, but soon I was get by another glitch, harder than the others before. I fell on my kness, the air seemed so hot around me that I couldn't breath.

I heard footstepps, tried to call help, but my voice didin't work, it was when I finally fell unconscious.


End file.
